FIGS. 1-3 of the above-referenced '280 application depict a presently known commercial tie hanger, comprised of an integral plastic body having first and second foldable panels, the second panel having three openings for the looping of a tie therethrough. The first panel has projections at a lower portion thereof and the second flap portion has latching openings. In use, when a tie has been applied to the second panel, the panels are folded and latched in folded condition by fording the projections into the latching openings. A quite extensive amount of plastic material is involved in the hanger, i.e., the first and second panels are generally coextensive. Further, the configuration of the projections and latching openings is such that security does not attend the hanger. Thus, an unscrupulous shopper can interchange ties and hangers, placing a hanger with a lower price indication with a tie of far greater price.
By way of further introduction to the subject invention, reference is made to copending, commonly-assigned application Ser. No. 179,909, filed on Jan. 11, 1994. That application discloses a garment hanger comprised of a one-piece body having a hook portion for the receipt of a display rod, a central portion depending from the hook portion and having first and second openings therein, and a lower portion defining a fold line segment depending from the central portion with a third opening disposed in the fold line segment and a flap segment depending from the fold line segment. The central portion and the flap segment define coactive structure for retaining the flap segment against the central portion on folding of the flap segment about the fold line segment. The coactive structure is preferably comprised of first and second projections on the flap segment adjacent respective lateral margins thereof and first and second latching openings in the central portion adjacent respective lateral margins thereof.
In use of the hanger, with the flap segment unfolded, a garment, such as a tie, is looped through the first and second openings and then passed through the third opening. The flap is now folded against the garment and latched to the central portion.
Advantage attends the hanger as against the first above-discussed hanger, in that it requires substantially less plastic material. However, the security disadvantage, above noted, likewise attends this hanger.
The tie hanger of above-referenced, copending, commonly-assigned application Ser. No. 279,280 is depicted in FIGS. 1-5 hereof. Referring thereto, garment hanger 40 is comprised of a one-piece synthetic plastic body having a hook portion 42 with an opening 42a for the receipt of a display rod. A central portion 44 of hanger 40 depends from hook portion 42 and has a garment support member 46 disposed in opening 48 and cantilever-supported by the central portion. The central portion also includes latching openings 50 and 52 adjacent respective lateral margins thereof.
A lower portion of hanger 40 has a fold line segment 54, depending from the central portion, constituted by thinning out the one-piece body to have a lesser thickness in fold line segment 54, and a flap segment, depending from the fold line segment and including a panel 56 with latching projections 58 and 60.
The latching openings and projections constitute coactive structure for retaining the flap segment against the central portion on folding of the flap segment about the fold line segment.
The hanger of the '280 application incorporates non-releasable projections and latching recess structure shown in FIGS. 1-3, which is fully explained in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,741.
The hanger central portion, the fold line segment and the flap segment jointly define slot 62, which has an interior end with which the fold line segment is contiguous and opens into the left side margin of hanger 40. The fold line segment provides cantilever support for the flap segment.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, hanger 40 is shown in assembly with tie 64, the tie having a first part 66 looped about support member 46 and a second part 68 extending through slot 66 and disposed between the central portion and the flap segment.
In reaching the assembly of FIGS. 4 and 5, an assembler forms a tie with looped first part 66 and displaces both support member 46 and panel 52 outwardly of the plane of the hanger body, e.g., rearwardly of the plane of FIG. 4. The looped first part 66 is then dressed over and about support member 46 and the second part 68 is then inserted into slot 62. Panel 52 is then folded about the fold line segment and projections 58 and 60 are forced into openings 50 and 52.
Advantage attends the hanger of the '280 application in that its open slot 62 greatly facilitates assembly of the hanger with a tie. Further, it provides the security, lacking in the earlier above-discussed hangers. Since cutting is necessary to open the hanger, it evidently can be associated with only one tie and not reused with another tie.